


Reflections

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla reflects on mirrors. A look back at Drusilla before and after she becomes a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for Challenge #101: Mirrors at fan_flashworks

When she was yet human, mirrors were considered a sign of vanity. They were something a modest, god-fearing young woman learned to avoid lest she be considered prideful.

Drusilla had tried to be good, dressing in a manner befitting the kind of woman her father expected her to be, but visions tormented her and there were times she saw fear in her father’s eyes when he looked at her. At those times, when she retired to her bedchamber, she would stare at her reflection in her night-darkened window, trying to understand what she saw there and why she had been blessed or cursed with the sight.

When she became a vampire, mirrors could no longer capture her reflection, yet to her eyes, she was still clearly visible in them and she would smile gleefully, preening and primping. She had no need now to fear for her immortal soul; it was long gone. So she embraced vanity, dressing in expensive gowns and the finest jewellery stolen from her victims, and at last she understood.

Mirrors and reflective surfaces had always lied to her; only now was her true self finally visible, a predator reflected in the terrified faces of her prey. 

The End


End file.
